Revelation
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Takaya finally confess to Naoe how he feels. Oneshot.


Mirage Of Blaze: Revelation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

_me: my first attempt on Mirage of Blaze and this is a one-shot!_

_Takaya: your actually writing in this category?_

_me: yes. Is something wrong with that?_

_Takaya: no. _

_Naoe: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

"Hello? Yuzuru? It's me," Takaya said as he was speaking on the phone with his friend Yuzuru as it's been five-years ever since he had met Naoe and ever since he had control over with his alter ego who was name Lord Kategora. "Takaya? Is something wrong? You never call me unless there's some sort of mission going on," Yuzuru said worriedly. 

"I was just thinking...Do you have Naoe's address?" Takaya asked as Yuzuru blinked even though Takaya couldn't see it, "you two have been with each other for five-years now and you still don't know his address?" Yuzuru screeched as Takaya held the phone away from his ear so he won't go deaf.

"I never been to his apartment! His the one who always drops me off at home or school and picks me up as well," Takaya replied as Yuzuru laughed. "What?" Takaya asked with a growl, "that means your the 'woman' in this relationship, right?" Yuzuru asked with a smirk as Takaya began to be annoyed.

"That's not the point!" He shouted as Yuzuru laughed harder, "Yuzuru, give me his address before I go over there and strangle you," Takaya threatened. Yuzuru snickered, "I dare you. Chiaki is here so he can protect me," he said as Takaya blinked. "Why is he there?" He asked as Yuzuru suddenly realized that he hadn't told anyone about his relationship yet.

"Uh, nothing!" Yuzuru said quickly as Takaya smirked, "so, you two got a thing going on?" He asked. "Shut up!" Yuzuru yelled as Takaya was now laughing this time, Yuzuru growled as Takaya had stopped laughing momentarily. "So, how about his address?" He asked again, Yuzuru gave it to him as Takaya thanked his friend as he hunged up.

It was now to tell Naoe his true feelings about him. Sure, he was older then him, but since the years had passed by, Takaya had fallen in love with him even though Naoe had confessed his feelings for him ever since the two departed but was reuinted days later as the two had been going out ever since.

Naoe, wanted to hear those words so badly, but Takaya had always avoided it in not saying it. It had taken him five-years to realize that he was ready, especially, since he had to control his body that Lord Kategora had taken over for a year. Naoe was in love with Lord Kategora years ago, but he had fallen in love with Takaya instead of Kategora.

That's why it had taken Takaya five-years to finally realize that Naoe was the one. He had always thought that Naoe is in love with him because he looks like Kategora and Kategora had taken over him ever since Naoe had freed him out off the mirror. Takaya sighed as he drove to Naoe's apartment that was just a few minutes away from his own.

He had never knew that Naoe's apartment was so near from his. Five minutes passed as he arrived upon Naoe's apartment, he got out off his car as he was now standing in front of Naoe's door as he knocked on it. The door opened, "Lord Kategora, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

Takaya groaned, he hated people calling him Lord Kategora, they knew that he was now Takaya, but he guessed that since they were so used to it, they can't possibly get used to his name. Besides, Naoe should know to call him Takaya, he was there when he had took control over his body instead of Lord Kategora.

"I wanted to speak with you," Takaya said as Naoe blinked. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as Takaya shook his head, "no. Nothing's wrong. May I come in?" He asked as Naoe stared at him, "oh! Of course my lord!" He said as he stepped aside to let Takaya in as he looked around.

"Nice place," he murmured as Naoe didn't say anything. Takaya sighed as he sat on the couch that was nearby, "sit with me Naoe. You aren't my bodyguard," Takaya said with a smile as Naoe nodded slowly as he sat beside Takaya. "I should get you a drink," Naoe said suddenly as he stood up but Takaya grabbed his arm, "stay."

Naoe turn to look at him as he saw that Takaya's face was serious. "You seem puzzled my lord. Is something wrong?" Naoe asked worriedly as he sat again next to him, "for starters, I told you to stop calling me that and just call me Takaya," Takaya said quietly as Naoe looked down.

"I know you said that many times, m...Takaya. But I can't. You two are so alike," Naoe said sadly, "that is why I'm here today," Takaya said slowly. "You want to talk about you and Lord Kategora?" Naoe asked surprised, "no. I want to ask you some questions," Takaya said slowly as he was beginning to get nervous.

"Alright. Go ahead," Naoe said as he looked at him as Takaya breathed in and out before speaking again, "do you love me or Lord Kategora?" He asked as Naoe now frozed up at that question. Takaya stared at him slowly, observing how Naoe is acting in this question as he knew that Naoe had fallen hard for Kategora but also himself.

"That is a hard question, Takaya," he said quietly as Takaya waited patiently for him to answer. "I love you both dearly as lovers. But I love you the most Takaya," Naoe said as he looked at him, "but I thought," Takaya began as Naoe shook his head. "I may have fallen for Kategora, but Kategora wasn't like a lover like yourself," he said.

Takaya nodded slowly, "isn't this is what you wanted to hear? That I myself, had fallen for you and not for Kategora?" Naoe asked as Takaya didn't looked at him, "I came here to confess," he admitted as Naoe now was interested as he stared at Takaya. "Oh? About what?" He asked as Takaya stared up at the ceiling.

"I love you Naoe. I really love you," Takaya said as Naoe heard him sobbed as he held the young boy towards his chest to comfort him, "I've been waiting for that for years Takaya," he said to his ear. "I know. I'm sorry that I've let you waited," Takaya said crying as Naoe shook his head, "hearing those words now, I feel hope for you and me as our relationship deepens."

Takaya turn to look at Naoe as he wiped his tears with his sleeve, "I love you," he said as Naoe smiled. "I know Takaya," he whispered as the two kissed and the two made love that very night.

* * *

_End of story._

_me: well? How did you guys like it?_

_Takaya: pretty good._

_me: I was so into the story. I might make another one-shot later as well._

_Naoe: why not make a long story?_

_me: because I didn't watched every episode yet! If I made some mistakes, please tell me. Not grammer or spelling, but towards the anime show though._

_Chiaki: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Yuzuru: review and update!_


End file.
